


Splintered

by snitchnipped



Series: Dichotomy [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitchnipped/pseuds/snitchnipped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Friends are relatives you make for yourself." —Eustache Deschamps. A moment between two friends aboard the Splendor Hyaline.  Part of the Dichotomy Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splintered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsmith/gifts), [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/gifts).



> This is from a prompt off of LJ for both songsmith and snacky—one asked for a story of Lucy on a journey, the other, a story of Tumnus and Lucy. I combined the two into this little one-shot.
> 
> This is part of my _Dichotomy_ universe, with a few dropped references from _Dichotomy_ and the sequel I am writing for the upcoming Narnia Big Bang over at the Narnia Exchange on LJ!

Friends are relatives you make for yourself. — Eustache Deschamps

* * *

**SPLINTERED  
_Splendor Hyaline_ , Bight of Calormen, Narnia. Firstweek April, 1012.**

* * *

The apple rolled back and forth in the corner between several barrels in the main hold. Lucy wondered how interesting it would be if the piece of fruit was covered in ink and what design the apple's trail would make on the floorboards. She also wondered how angry the Captain would be were she to undertake such an artistic endeavor.

She lay sprawled on one of the lower hammocks, cushioning her head with the crook of her elbow, one leg dangled down with a bare toe skidding across the floor as the ship rocked to and fro.

"You'll catch a splinter."

"The floor needs to be seasoned and polished eventually, Tumnus. I am merely doing my part, one toe at a time," Lucy retorted. Her dainty feet were deceptive, for the bottoms were nearly completely calloused over.

Tumnus glanced up with an amused smile before bending his head down over his book, scribbling away. She was reminded of Edmund, save for the fact that Tumnus' writing was impeccable and consistent. Edmund's was gibberish with calculations, lists and drawings (sometimes crude, at that) in the margins.

Lucy closed her eyes and fell deep in with the rhythm of the boat. It was the return trip of the maiden voyage of the newly christened _Splendor_ _Hyaline_ , the jewel of their fleet, and it had been a boring one at that. The ship had ventured to Calormen for Narnia's annual spring visit with Tumnus leading the delegation, and it was as it always was. Wariness, hesitancy, guardedness, followed by calculation, negotiation, some amusement, argument, and debate, and finally ending with settlement and planning. And most likely, some deception thrown in as well. _From_ _both_ _sides,_ _truth_ _be_ _told._ And all to be forgotten in a half a year's time anyway.

 _Boring,_ _boring,_ _boring_.

It was the same, year after year. Lucy would much rather have broken out the new ship on something new and exciting, such as the Terebinthian Blossom Festival that she has wanted to go to for _years_.

"Tumnus?" she called, opening her eyes.

"Hmmm?" He did not look up from his scribbling.

"Aren't you ever tired of playing these games in Tashbaan? It's not as if anything new is accomplished."

After Tumnus finished a sentence with what looked like a two dotted i's and a crossed T, he looked up at her. His face was devoid of humor. "I am, Lucy. But unless we have a more permanent presence down there, we must start from scratch each and every time in our dealings. It's the best we can do as long as the current Tisroc is still in power, for we must play by his rules while there," he said, dipping his pen in a well. "Your brother wishes to change this trend with the proposed Narnian Embassy."

Lucy looked over at his inkwell, then back to the corner the apple had been rolling around in. Thankfully, the apple was nowhere to be seen (though she did hear it rumbling as if it was stuck in a small pocket somewhere). _For_ _the_ _best,_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _sure_ , she thought, abandoning the creative thoughts her mind was taking her.

"This embassy idea," Lucy said. "Peter keeps talking about it and has for years, but nothing ever comes of it."

Tumnus stopped writing but didn't look up. "It finally is. His Majesty has said he wants it established by midsummer." Tumnus uncomfortably cleared his throat. "He's approached me to head it," he quietly said.

"What?" Lucy sat straight up, nearly losing her balance on the rocking hammock and toppling out. The mere idea of being separated from her oldest and dearest friend was enough for her heart to fall into her stomach. He was _family_. "But you can't, Tumnus, you can't live down there and leave Narnia, it's your home, and what shall I ever do without you, though I'm sure you would do a marvelous job!"

Lucy's ramble did elicit a smile from the faun. "It's true, I am the most experienced in working with the Calormenes."

Draping herself back down on the hammock, she thought about what she really wanted to say. _That_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _my_ _best_ _friend,_ _I_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _know_ _what_ _I_ _would_ _do_ _without_ _you_ _here,_ _and_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _just_ _a_ _selfish_ _fool._ Instead, she elegantly allowed herself to say, "And you have represented Narnia well. You would be brilliant, Tumnus. Though you would be missed by all."

"By you most of all, Lucy, I'm sure," he kindly said, his eyes warm in gratitude. "But you have many friends, I know you would not find yourself lonely."

It was true. Lucy thought on all of her closest friends... Durah, the Beavers, and even Baris "the other faun", as he jokingly referred to himself when he wasn't on a mission somewhere for Edmund. "Yes, but you are my rock, Tumnus."

Tumnus didn't say anything. He cleaned his pen on a rag, capped his inkwell, and sprinkled sand on his book before blowing it away. Finally, he turned in his seat and waited until Lucy met his gaze.

"I turned the High King down, Lucy."

Lucy's smile grew to match his. Though she knew it was ultimately Narnia's loss, it was her personal gain, and as selfish as she knew she was being, she didn't particularly care. Besides, they had many competent representatives that could easily fill the position. Off the top of her head, she could easily think of half a dozen good candidates. _Though_ _none_ _as_ _ideal_ _as_ _Tumnus._

"Good," she said simply, and started dragging her toe on the floor again, rocking along with the waves.

Tumnus gave her a single nod. "Yes. Good," he echoed and closed his book. A particularly strong wave hit the starboard hull, and she heard the apple become dislodged and tumble across the room. Tumnus looked down at her foot. "You're going to get a splinter, Lucy."

"I am not."

And it was at that precise moment in which she did, indeed, catch a splinter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, please take a moment to submit a review!


End file.
